


You Still Won't Regret It

by Somedeepmystery



Category: Chuck - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedeepmystery/pseuds/Somedeepmystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "one magical kiss" theory actually works and Morgan never, ever lets them forget it. (prompt by <a href="http://corellianjedi.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://corellianjedi.livejournal.com/"></a><b>corellianjedi</b>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Still Won't Regret It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Prompt here - [IT'S HARD TO SAY GOODBYE; a chuck comment ficathon hosted](http://kolms.livejournal.com/15987.html#cutid1) by [](http://kolms.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kolms.livejournal.com/)**kolms** Cross posted here for archiving purposes.

They see Morgan waiting in the courtyard before Morgan spots them and Chuck lets go of her hand. He gives her a look and immediately she knows how he wants to play this. Her beautiful lips turn up into an amused, knowing smile and her eyes sparkle with familiar mischief. Chuck wants nothing more than to pull her off to the side and kiss her senseless. Instead, he drops his smile and tries hard to compose his face into a mask of hopelessness and resignation, shoving his hands into his pockets. Sarah does the same and they make their way to their friend.

“Oh hey, Sarah, Thank god,” Morgan says when he sees them. He’s cautious but very hopeful at the sight of her. “I’m glad you came back.” He looks up at Chuck questioningly and Chuck gives just the slightest shake of his head. Morgan’s entire body slumps with disappointment.

“Thank you,” Sarah says. “I’m so sorry, what was your name again?” Her voice inflection is perfect, sad, regretful but still genuinely interested. Chuck has a very hard time keeping the smile inside because the happiness he feels right now is bigger than anything he has ever felt in his life. His relief can’t even fully register.

“Morgan,” Chuck’s best friend mumbles. He looks down at his feet, his heart for his friend’s pain visible in every line of his face.

“I guess this calls for another ‘Evening with Morgan,’” Sarah says almost off hand. “I am kind of in the mood for some Sizzling Shrimp.”

“Mmm,” is all Chuck can manage.

“Yeah, I…wait…” Morgan’s head snaps back up to find them both smiling so big, so brightly it could melt Iceland (or, was that Greenland…) “What?”

“Your idea, worked, Buddy,” Chuck says, his arms darting out to pull Sarah into his side. There have been too many moments of _not touching_ and he needs her back now.

“I remember everything!” Sarah says, laughing.

“YES!” Morgan shouts after a moment stunned silence; his whole body gets into the declaration. “I knew it! I told you, I _told_ you it would work!”

A moment later they are all laughing, tangled up in a group hug.

~  
 **Five Years Later**

“Morgan, that it a terrible plan,” Chuck barely keeps from shouting. “In fact, that is the worst plan in the history of very bad plans.”

“Really, Morgan, I think we need to stick to what we originally put down…” Sarah starts, trying to be more diplomatic than her husband is managing at the moment. Morgan just huffs.

“You guys,” he says pointing from one to the other. “I was right about The Kiss.”

Chuck rolls his eyes and lets his head fall into his hands as Sarah laughs softly. Behind them Casey groans, he’s as sick of the constant reference as they are.

“Casey, if you ever find yourself in a situation where your wife has lost all memory of you and your best friend offers you a ridiculous solution to solve everything, don't pause, don't hesitate for a moment, just…”

“Yes?” Sarah interrupts him, smirking. Chuck smiles, wide.

“Just do exactly what he tells you,” he finishes and pulls her into a kiss.

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the kind of person who tends not to get into the fandom of the things I love until they have ended. When Chuck ended, especially with how it ended, I was almost immediately stalking the fandom. That's how I found this challenge and ended up writing the first thing I have written in a long time. Maybe it's a bit too simple to bother keeping, I don't know but the promt of Morgan never letting them forget his idea worked actually allowed me to imagine it actually working on the show, if only for a moment. (So now it is my squishy.)


End file.
